As shown by Italian Pat. Nos. 916408 and 1.044.964, the former corresponding to U.S. Pat. No. 3,708,037, in the name of applicant, cranes or lifting machines are known provided with a terminal nacelle suitable for supporting people and things at different heights. The cranes of the aforesaid patents comprise a plurality of lifting stages formed by pairs of metallic levers, artculatedly connected and subject to movement by hydraulic cylinders. These known cranes are fairly complex, and are relatively limited in the height which may be reached by the nacelle, as well as of the weight which may be transported by same.
An object of the invention is to provide a lifting crane for a nacelle of a carrying capacity of 1000 kg. to selective heights between a few meters and over 35 meters.
Another object of the invention is to provide a crane of the aforesaid type which permits rotation of the nacelle at any point of elevation.
A further object of the invention is to provide a self-contained motor transportable lifting crane which may be rapidly loaded on the platform of any truck having suitable dimensions and which is not supported by the truck when the lifting crane is in its operative phase.